Выследить Красавчика Ллойда, вернуть деньги и сделать из него… пример
Выследить Красавчика Ллойда, вернуть деньги и сделать из него… пример ( ) — квест Fallout 2. Это первое задание, которое Луис Сальваторе даст Избранному. Необходимо вернуть деньги и наказать Красавчика Ллойда. Прохождение Красавчик Ллойд обретается в подвале казино «Десперадо», штабе семьи Мордино, что на Девичьей улице. Он заперся в одной из комнат подвала, следует открыть дверь («Взлом» 25+, желателен набор отмычек, либо можно просто выбить дверь) и поговорить с ним. Избранному нужно добиться того, чтобы Ллойд показал свой схрон, где он прячет деньги. * Если встреча происходит до получения квеста, то Избранный может начать угрожать Ллойду. В таком случае он отдаст 57 монет. Затем можно потребовать от него ещё больше денег, в результате Красавчик скажет про свой схрон на Голгофе. * Если встреча происходит после получения квеста, Избранный может узнать об этом либо угрозами, либо предложением вывести Ллойда из города за вознаграждение ** При Интеллекте 6 и выше Избранный сможет потребовать от Ллойда показать нужную могилу. *** Если скрытность Избранного 40 и выше, можно попробовать прокрасться за ним. Шанс на успех зависит от навыка. При неудачной проверке Ллойд сбегает вместе с деньгами, при удачной — Избранный застанет агрессивно настроенного Красавчика, который раскопал могилу, забрал монеты и собирается уйти *** Если попросить Ллойда подождать, то он никуда не сбежит ** Избранный может заставить Ллойда рассказать о том, как найти схрон, после чего либо отпустить Красавчика (могила не будет раскопана), либо убить его. ** Избранный может просто убить его, после чего отправиться искать могилу самостоятельно ** Избранный может просто уйти * Если встреча происходит до получения квеста, то Избранный может потребовать от Ллойда денег за то, чтобы оставить его в покое. В таком случае Красавчик становится враждебным * Избранный может закончить диалог и уйти. В случае отправления с Ллойдом на Голгофу: * Избранный может заставить Красавчика копать могилу, в этом случае в инвентарь добавится пластиковая взрывчатка ** После этого Избранный может спуститься первым. По возвращении на Голгофу Ллойд становится враждебным ** Избранный может послать вниз Ллойда, после чего либо бросить вслед ему пластиковую взрывчатку, что убьет Красавчика, либо лезть вслед за ним, после чего Ллойд станет враждебным * Избранный может сказать Ллойду, что собирается сам раскопать могилу * Избранный может заявить, что теперь это его деньги, и велеть Красавчику убираться В последних двух случаях Ллойд также становится враждебным * Избранный может осмотреть могилу, дважды пройдя проверку на навык «Ловушки». В случае успеха в инвентарь добавится пластиковая взрывчатка. Если могила не была разминирована любым из способов, то при попытке раскопать её Избранный будет ранен взрывом. За убийство Ллойда карма уменьшается на 10 (если заставить его лезть первым и затем взорвать — то на 5). Разобраться с Красавчиком без потери кармы можно двумя способами: * Способом «Взрыв штанов». * Позволить напарникам убить его. После Избранному нужно вернуться с деньгами к Сальваторе. За работу он заплатит половину — 500 $. Далее лучше сразу согласиться на второе задание, иначе глава семьи обидится. Если Избранный после отказа «передумает» и решит всё-таки взять работу, все Сальваторе станут враждебными Заметки * Если вы не стали проходить квест, то на захоронку на кладбище может навести Майрон, будучи взятым в спутники, если попытаться его прогнать. * Если на момент сдачи квеста Избранный скажет, что Ллойд сбежал (даже если Красавчик мёртв), или не отдаст правильную сумму денег, попытавшись оставить часть от них (или же все) у себя, либо просто не имея достаточно денег в инвентаре, то все Сальваторе станут враждебными. * Если отпустить Ллойда, то Мэйсон при попытке заговорить с ним становится агрессивным, делая враждебными всех остальных Сальваторе * На местоположение Ллойда может навести девушка крупье на 1 этаже. Придётся отдать 500$ за информацию, получив взамен 250 опыта. Награда * 500 ОО * 500 $ * До −10 кармы * Дробовик * Лопата * Верёвка За кулисами * Когда Избранный заставляет Ллойда раскапывать деньги, то он говорит ему: «Видишь ли, в этом мире есть две категории людей, мой друг: те, у кого заряженные стволы, и те, кто копают. Ты копаешь». (You see, in this world there are two kinds of people, my friend…those with loaded guns, and those who dig. You dig). Эта фраза взята из фильма «Хороший, плохой, злой». * Красавчик Ллойд может быть ссылкой на пресловутого гангстера и грабителя банков Красавчика Флойда, который орудовал в 1930 году. en:Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an... example of him uk:Вистежити Красеня Ллойда, повернути гроші і зробити з нього... приклад Категория:Квесты Fallout 2 Категория:Квесты Нью-Рино